


Calibrations!

by masserect



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Community: masseffectkink, F/M, Het, Voyeurism, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly watches Shepard and Garrus having wild, wacky interspecies sex through a security camera and is very... <i>excited</i> about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calibrations!

When you think about it, it makes plenty of sense that there would be condoms for turians. It's a great way to prevent most sexually transmittable diseases and with modern materials they're virtually foolproof.

It's funny how the human mind works. Not that she hadn't _known_ they were doing it - hell, anyone with half a brain must have figured it out by now. It was just _different_ to take a look at the security footage and find Garrus Vakarian getting his... cannon calibrated.

Kelly Chambers chewed on her lower lip and peered around the room. There weren't many people around with the ship docked; Joker in the pilot's chair certainly couldn't see anything. The rest of the crew was absent, on shore leave or resting up in their quarters.

It was worth the risk.

She reached for the controls and made the camera zoom in a bit.

There was something special about seeing the Commander on her knees. 

And naked. 

Well, fine, not to mince words, there was something _hot_ about it. And her companion was rather easy on the eyes as well. Turians - she liked turians; they were strong and graceful, possessed of some unique beauty that even asari couldn't match. 

Garrus Vakarian was an _exemplary_ turian. When she first saw him, she thought he combined an impressive - imposing, even - physique with a sense of vulnerability and loneliness. Now, he no longer looked very vulnerable, and he certainly wasn't lonely either, but he was _certainly_ still imposing.

And he had reach. Boy, did he _ever_ have reach.

The Commander seemed to appreciate it. She was exploring his body with her hands, fingers brushing naked skin between the plates of his exoskeleton, which gleamed dully in the electric light. Her gaze, however, kept creeping down from where she was touching him, down to the long, flexible... 

Kelly picked up a datapad and fanned herself with it, swallowed and took another quick look around. Still no witnesses.

When she looked back to the screen, Commander Shepard's hands were... lower. She was grinning, licking her lips... and then she leaned in. Soft lips brushed narrow, vulnerable strips of bare skin on Vakarian's stomach; Garrus tilted his head back, mandibles twitching, and laid a hand gently on the commander's head, urging her on.

Kelly shifted her weight, took another quick look around, and reached down as discreetly as possible to put a hand between her legs, slowly and carefully sliding a finger back and forth over her mound, cursing the uniform's sudden itchy, scratchy stiffness.

Shepard arched her back as she sank lower, lips and fingers fluttering closer to the turian's crotch. Her firmly toned, perfectly rounded ass almost made Kelly look away from what her hands and mouth were doing; muscles rippled across the Commander's back and shoulders as she sank a little lower still, and Kelly missed seeing her wrap her fingers around Garrus' cock.

She bit her lip again and whimpered, pressing her fingers harder against her aching sex. Not a chance in hell she was going to get away with sticking a hand down her pants - oh hell, she could say she was... adjusting something... _calibrating_ \- oh, fuck it. Down her hand went, slipping easily inside her panties. 

She sucked in a long, slow breath through her teeth. Commander Shepard pulled her head back so she could lick the tip of Garrus' cock. It twitched, _rippled_ in a way no human could accomplish, and Shepard grinned as she looked up at him, both hands wrapped around his cock and pumping. She said something - the audio was dead - and Vakarian seemed to laugh; he tousled her hair, and she opened her mouth wide...

Kelly chewed harder on her lip and squirmed, thighs rubbing together through her uniform.

Shepard slowly sank down on the turian's erection, taking almost half of it in her mouth before she began to pull back, cheeks hollowing. Garrus' mandibles twitched again, as did his hands. He seemed about to reach for her, but ended up putting them on his hips instead; Shepard pulled back, shook her head and said something, and he shook his head in response. She gave him a little sideways nod and took his hands, pulled them away from his hips and placed them on the back of her head.

Then she folded her arms behind her back, opened her mouth and looked up at the turian with smouldering eyes.

Garrus thrust, nowhere near as deep as she had gone before, but faster; Shepard closed her eyes and wasted no time wrapping her lips around him.

Kelly's fingers worked furiously at her clit, with the smallest movements she could muster, almost as if her hand was vibrating (oh _god_ could she do with a good vibrator). 

Once they had found their pace, Shepard's hands moved away from her back. One went between her legs, the other curled around the base of Garrus' cock. Neither hand remained still.

Garrus leaned arched his back, eyes narrowing as he stared up at the ceiling, and Kelly held her breath, half expecting him to notice the camera - to notice her _looking_ through the camera - but then his eyes closed entirely and her heart started to beat again.

Vakarian's body shook, once. His cock rippled. Shepard's eyes went wide, and she pressed herself harder against him, pulling free of his grip as she slid her mouth hungrily up and down his twitching shaft.

Kelly couldn't hold back a high-pitched whimper as she came, soaking her panties, her other hand trembling on her desk, knuckles whitening as she held on and tried to stay upright.

She came long and hard.

So did the turian.

Shepard held his cock in her mouth for what Kelly thought felt like minutes before she leaned back, letting the dripping shaft leave a wet trail down her chin as it slid out. The condom was bulging, the thin membrane struggling to contain the fluid within, and Shepard began to pull it off him, slowly and carefully. She held it up, once she was done, and upended it over her breasts; thick, pearly fluid began to drip on her (perfect! Kelly thought) breasts, slowly at first, then the entire contents seemed to splash on her all at once. (Like upending a ketchup bottle made of sex and awesome, Kelly thought, and could have kicked herself for the mental image.)

Shepard licked her lips and spread the turian's come over her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, until she _glistened_. She leaned back, allowing Kelly a glimpse of her stomach and the small patch of curly hair between her legs. 

Kelly's fingers had stopped moving when her orgasm subsided. Now, they began to move again. Shepard's body was toned to perfection, but there was no mistaking the femininity; the well-defined abs looked better on her than they did on any guy she had ever seen. She could just imagine licking that flat, hard belly, on her way down from those lush breasts, with the sensitive skin hidden beneath that dark patch her final destination. And _fuck_ was it turning her on.

Shepard, unaware of those thoughts, lay back and squeezed her breasts, fingers slipping as she played with her nipples, dark and erect.

She said something, and Garrus reached for the box of (oh, here we go again) condoms sitting on the console he was usually working on, quickly and expertly rolling one onto his still massive, still erect penis.

Shepard watched, smiling, and trailed a hand south, her fingers moving just the way Kelly had just imagined her tongue doing, until they reached those matted curls below.

Then one finger slid a little lower still, and her legs twitched, heels digging in against the hard metal floor.

Garrus knelt in front of her, one sharp-tipped hand pushing Shepard's smaller, softer hand away from that spot.

Shepard raised her legs, spread them wide to give him access, and the turian began to _pet_ her, using the smooth, hard back of his second finger's talon. 

Kelly wasn't sure if she imagined her commander's growling, purring moan when he increased his pace a little.

It didn't matter. It was hot as fuck.

It didn't last, though. Shepard gestured impatiently, leaving no doubt what she wanted, and the turian took his hand off her and instead...

There was no way he could fit it all inside her. If they even _tried_ to, it would leave Shepard walking funny for days. Kelly licked her lips, stole yet another glance around herself and went back to... what she had been doing.

Shepard wrapped her legs around the turian's narrow waist, supported by the flare of his hips, and pulled him closer.

Garrus put his hands on the floor beside her shoulders and sank down slowly. Shepard winced; he paused. She wrapped her arms around him, pulled; he continued.

It took several minutes before it seemed that he was lying on top of her, buried fully inside her, somehow. and Kelly - damn near came again, almost, _almost_ , just from imagining what it must feel like.

What Shepard must feel, with that huge, flexible, almost prehensile _thing_ -

_\- oh yes oh fuck oh yes fuck yes yes **yes!**_

This time, she couldn't stay upright. Her hand slipped and she came to lean against the desk, only barely managing to stay on her feet. Looked around furtively - but still, no unbidden visitors, no one watching her. 

No one watching her watch _them_ , on that screen.

Garrus was moving now, still very slowly. Shepard moved with him, arms and legs still holding him tight.

Kelly's fingers didn't even have time to stop this time. Despite the sweat soaking into her shirt. Despite the huge wet spot she was _sure_ would be visible on her pants. She couldn't stop. There was no _way_ she could stop.

Vakarian's tongue was long, thick and pointed. She caught it flicking out against the side of Shepard's neck, trail up to flick her earlobe. Shepard squirmed underneath him; he leaned down further and seemed to bite her, and she raked her nails across the plates covering his back, and when her lips moved, Kelly was _sure_ she was saying _don't stop_.

Garrus, of course, seemed to have no intention of doing that. He continued to tickle her with his tongue, licking her neck, shoulders, tracing her collarbones, sometimes stroking her lips, maybe the closest ha species without lips could come to a kiss; when that happened, Shepard responded in kind, her own tongue flicking out against his. Mixed saliva - couldn't be good, dextro-DNA, but Kelly was sure she'd find the itch worth it.

Dear god, it was like the hottest porn ever, but _better_.

Shepard pushed the turian back, and he rose over her on his knees, and she followed; shoulders down against the floor, hips high in the air, legs still firmly wrapped around his waist.

He took hold of her hips and began to thrust in earnest. Each time, Shepard's shoulders slid back and forth across the sweat-slick floor; each time, her magnificent breasts jiggled. Her body writhed and bucked, and Kelly began to realize that she was pushing back, pushing off against the floor to meet his thrusts, every time. Her hands caressed her breasts, her stomach, continued out to her hips and came to a stop holding on to Garrus' wrists; muscles in her arms and shoulders rippled as she used that hold to thrust harder against him. Sweat and the turian's fluids made her body glisten, and Kelly could almost hear the sound of hot, wet flesh meeting hard, harsh chitin. 

Shepard's back arched sharply, pulling her entirely off the floor until she was holding herself up by her grip on the turian - who responded only by fucking her harder and faster.

That was exactly what the Commander needed.

When she came, Kelly imagined it must feel like a supernova bursting inside of her. 

What she felt as her own tired body shuddered and shook with one final orgasm must be nothing compared to it.

Shepard shuddered and shook.

Kelly whimpered and trembled.

Shepard bucked her hips, shook her head from side to side.

Kelly pulled her hand out of her trousers, then stuck it in a pocket to wipe it off. The pants were done for anyway.

When she looked back to the screen, the Commander lay on her back, eyes closed, panting, laughing - _laughing_! - and the turian was just pulling out, the new condom bulging even more than the first one had been.

This time, he took it off himself and tied a knot on it.

Then he got to his feet, slowly, and somehow found a towel.

Shepard's laughter subsided to a simple smile as he began to dab at her glistening skin. It didn't take long before she opened her eyes and started helping him, and not long after that, she was standing up, allowing Garrus to towel her legs.

When she was mostly dry, she returned the favour, polishing his hard plates, carefully mopping their mingled fluids from the sensitive parts where she could get at bare skin.

Kelly imagined Garrus purring at the sensation. It just seemed right.

When they were done, they stood close together, forehead against forehead, each with their hands on the other's hips. Shepard pressed her lips against his mouth, a gesture he couldn't really return, but for some reason that just made it all the more adorable.

Then they parted and got dressed. Kelly stood still, catching her breath, feeling as though her feet had taken root, leaving her unable to leave her station. Spots danced before her eyes.

She managed to turn off the camera feed. Then, she struggled to move.

She took a step. Then another.

Then the elevator hissed open, and Commander Shepard stepped out, hair still matted with sweat (and other things!), a radiant smile on her face.

"Oh. C- commander. You look. Um. Nice." Kelly mentally kicked herself. _Yeesh, get a grip!_

But Shepard's smile only grew. "I had a great workout," she said, and winked. 

"That's... nice," Kelly managed. "Um, I gotta. Things. Do stuff. Elsewhere. That I have to do. Um. Excuse me!"

She breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator door closed behind her.

She needed a shower. 

Then, she'd check the recording.

She was going to _treasure_ this. 

 

EPILOGUE

"You notice anything odd about Chambers?" Shepard wondered as she came up to the cockpit. 

Joker very carefully did not turn around. There were times when a soldier should not be found standing at attention.

"Commander," he said, and tried to not imagine anything of what Kelly may or may not have seen. The cameras on the bridge had picked up _certain_ things, but Chambers' screen was not one of them, and that was probably going to save his life. "You're, uh, aware that there are cameras in most of the public areas of the ship? Right?"

She paused. "Oh. Yes. I suppose there are."

He cleared his throat. 

"I think I need to go have a little _talk_ with Ms. Chambers," Shepard said after a slightly too long moment of uncomfortable silence.

"She headed for the crew quarters," he informed her. "Look, if you're going to, you know, _punish_ her, could you do it in the cargo hold? I think that one has a panoramic lens."

She hit him upside the head. 

It was, he thought, totally worth it.


End file.
